Hasta el Infierno Mi Rey
by ladanii.18g
Summary: El más puro amor , el que no necesita ni ser nombrado. Ese tienen ellos, una amistad , protección, no necesitan palabras, se aman hasta donde no pueden. Desde ese día sus vidas cambiaron y empezaron a vivir lo que sentían.. jamás estuvieron más felices de tenerse uno a otro. Es mi primer fanfic así que todas las críticas que tengan serán agradecidas. espero lo disfruten
1. 1 Jaque Mate

Después del día prometido, todo volvió a ser lo que era.. Grumman asumió como Fhürer , acero y Al volvieron a su pueblo, Winry esperaba ansiosa por verlos, Al cuando se recupero fue a Xing a aprender Alkaestria y ver a Mei por lo que me contó la Teniente.

Nosotros nos recuperamos totalmente de nuestras heridas , y con el recuerdo de las palabras dichas ese día.. para mí muchas cosas habían cambiado, ver a mi teniente a punto de morir me hizo darme cuenta lo que siempre sentí por ella y no sé si por cobarde o ambisioso no pude verlo.. lo que ella me dijo cuando enfrente a Envy, resonaba en mi mente hasta el día de hoy. Havoc fue curado también con la piedra q guardaba el doctor Marcoh, todos estábamos bien apesar de todo.

Estos días de verano, hacían verla tan hermosa. El sol le resaltaba los dorados cabellos, sus ojos, llenos de seguridad hasta ordenando esos estúpidos papeles se veía hermosa.

\- **Coronel, va a firmar los documentos o volverá a recibir una sanción del Führer ?-** me dijo mientras me acercaba una taza de café a mi escritorio, ese tono amenazante me helaba la sangre.

\- **mm.. si no tengo opción. Traigamelos Teniente. -** cada vez que se acerca me dan ganas de besarle hasta el alma, mucho más tendré que aguantar ?

\- **Pasa algo Coronel? -** me dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- **No, nada.. -** le menti, haciéndome el tonto. cómo es que se dió cuenta???, Habré sido muy obvio? . Es que es tan perfecta

Me trajo esa pila de trabajo para.. mañana? Por favor, no sabía por donde empezar. Tendré que ponerme a firmar y dejar de mirarla, es tan adictiva..

\- **Coronel , solicito permiso para retirarme , estos son los últimos para entregar mañana a primera hora. Todo está en orden, el Teniente Havoc queda de guardia hoy, junto con Fury. -** A donde iba.. en AÑOS de servicio jamás se retiró ni un segundo antes.

\- **em, no hay problema, pero pasó algo Teniente ?** \- algo no me gustaba.. el mahumor se me escapaba por los poros.

\- **no, solo tengo algunas cosas que debo resolver en mi casa. Gracias, hasta mañana** \- todos la saludaron con un "hasta mañana Riza". suspiré..Mi reina... Cuánto deseo saber qué haces si no es estar aca para mí..

Algo tenía que hacer, quería saber que era ese asunto que debía resolver, que era lo que le apresurada a retirarse de mi lado.

Firmé como jamás había firmado en toda mi vida , en 5 minutos estaba todo listo. Mi mano parecía un trapo, pero ya estaba libre para ver qué ocurría. Así como ella durante años me cuidaba mis espaldas yo sentía la obligación de cuidar a mi reina.

Salude y salí corriendo a más no poder. Donde estaba ? La conocía, tenía que saberlo.

La lavandería ? No.. ellas llevaba su ropa al terminar de trabajar los miércoles , lo recuerdo porque siempre me preguntaba si tenía algo q retirar.

El mercado? Podía ser , pero eso podía hacerlo cualquier día.

No sabía por donde empezar , me encaminé hacia la plaza, por lo menos iba a distraerme, tomar aire. Descansar de ella , apesar de amarla como jamás había amado a nadie , era agotador tener que finjirlo. Tener que guardarme esas ganas de besarle cada parte de su cuerpo, de abrazarla, dormirme en sus brazos como un bebé.

Estaba oscureciendo, parecia que las nubes se dignaban a llover. me senté en el primer banco que ví, y ahí estaba ella.. caminando por la calle, cargada de cosas. Una caja grande y varias bolsas por todos lados. Me levanté al vuelo y la seguí unos pasos

\- **Teniente , deje que le ayude**. - me ofrecí sin dudarlo.

\- **Ccc, coronel!! Que hace aquí? No hace falta por favor puedo con esto** \- siempre tan perfecta ella , no quería ser ayudada por nadie, pero su rostro cambió de repente - **NO DEBERÍA ESTAR TRABAJANDO QUE HACE AQUI HOLGAZANEANDO???** \- sus ojos se volvieron fuego.

\- **termine todo al instante en el que se fue , me habia dejado todo servido** \- le dije con una sonrisa pícara, sé que la descolocaba - **deje que le ayude , la acompaño a su casa, no puede con todo esto sola.**

\- **em, gracias.. está bien**. - la note nerviosa. Algo la incómodaba

En todo el camino ni volteo a verme., Se la notaba tensa como si algo la preocupara.

Llegamos a su casa, abrió y se dió vuelta para agarrar las bolsas, rozó mis manos y las suyas estaban tan suaves y tibias.. diría que fue totalmente intencional ese roce.

\- **Muchas gracias coronel, puedo sola.**

\- **Nada de eso, ya no estamos en el cuartel soy Roy no hace falta ni que lo diga.**

\- **Gracias coronel , pase. Es bienvenido** \- que terca era.. jamás abandonaba su papel de Teniente conmigo. Black Hayate, siempre en mis pies, me recibía como si fuera el dueño.

\- **que hermosa casa tiene, dejo esto aquí?** \- dejé las bolsas arriba de la mesa de su cocina, era una pequena casita, una cocina junto al comedor y un baño, a un costado una puerta que parecia dar a su habitación. Ya que pasó ahí a cambiarse su uniforme.

\- **si, gracias coronel** \- termino, creo que jamás la había visto sin su uniforme , musculosa a rayas y un shorts violetas.. esa mujer si quería volverme loco. Y ya que estaba conteniendome de saltarle al cuello. - **voy a preparar algo de té, quiere ? .**

\- **claro, si no le molesta. Parece que se dispuso a llover llegamos justo a tiempo..**

\- **si, la tormenta no tiene buena vista , será mejor que se quede un rato hasta que pase, voy a hacer un estofado para la cena**. -de verdad estaba invitandome a comer? Esto iba mejor de lo que creí, si todo salía bien buscaría el momento de expresarle mi amor hacia ella.

Yo estaba seguro que ella lo sabía , desde siempre lo sabía. Ese día cuando el doctor le corto el cuello y yo no supe que hacer , ella lo había confirmado. Solo que nunca dijo nada. Se lo que ella siente por.mi, pero debo escucharlo de sus labios carmesí que tanto me enloquecen.

Es perfecta, había preparado todo y dejo cocinando el estofado, me sirvió una taza de te , se sirvió una ella y se sentó enfrente mío. Miraba a la ventana.. que pasaría por su mente?

\- **Coronel.. hay algo de lo que quería hablarle.-** se me helo la sangre, irónicamente.

- **Si. Dígame Teniente.**

Por mi mente pasaron Miles de cosas, desde una confesión de amor , hasta la horrible idea de volver a sentirla lejos de mi.. que se valla. Viniendo de ella era imposible pero su expresión no me daba mucha esperanza.

Hablo..

\- **mañana va a tomarse el día libre. Tomelo como una orden si quiere. Pero manana no quiero verlo en el cuartel**. -me dejó atónito.

\- **perdón? Se puede saber el porque de esta decisión?.**

\- **en realidad creo que no le gustaría saberlo.**

\- **Solo hágame caso y tómese el día , valla a dar un paseo, duerma.. o vallase con alguna d sus "amigas"...** -eso último lo dijo con un tono de celos y perdiendo su mirada en la vista de la lluvia..

\- **Riza, sabes que ya no voy a esos lugares ni veo chicas, está bien lo harésolo porque me lo pediste tu, pero quiero saber el motivo igual.** -creo que no quería escuchar pero aún así debía saber

- **em**... -su rostro que hasta hace minutos brillaba.. ahora estaba triste como si se fuera a romper en mil pedazos. Esto no me iba a gustar - **mañana va a ir mi novio.. para que lo presente.. y... No me gustaría que este ahí. Me destrozaría el alma verlo..**

El nudo que se me había hecho en la garganta no me dejaba respirar.. la sangre dejo de correr por mis venas en ese momento , realmente el que se iba a romper en mil pedazos era yo.. por un lado estaba emocionado porque prácticamente me confesó que siente lo mismo que yo. Y por otro me la estaban arrebatando de las manos. A ella, mi reina..

- **quien es ?** -dije con mi último aliento, y acomodandome los guantes.

- **coronel que hace!? No haga estupideces por favor , dejé eso , no voy a decirle nada solo hágame caso** -rompió la muralla que siempre hubo entre nosotros , agarro mis manos , saco con total suavidad el guante que había puesto, las acarició y me miro tan cerca de mi rostro que me inundó una pasión desenfrenada - **vamos a comer y va a descansar mañana todo el día , si? -amaba su sonrisa.**

Me dejó helado, mi cabeza no paraba de pensar , recorrí cada minuto de nuestras vidas pensando quien era ese infeliz. Sirvió un poco de comida para cada uno y se sentó a mi lado, comia con su cabeza apoyada sobre mi hombro..

- **coma coronel** -ella también estaba triste.

Estaba feliz de al fin romper la barrera , pero de que servía ahora ? Ella estaba con alguien. Suficiente para destrozarme.. tenía unas ganas de llorar inmensas , no podría comer nada , solo por ella comí un poco. Al terminar aproveche esa cercanía tomé su rostro la mire a los ojos y le di un beso , Un beso suave pero intenso que demostraba todo lo q sentía. Ella lo correspondió, rodeó mi cintura con sus manos y separandose un poco me dijo.

- **es demasiado, sabe lo que siento coronel. No hacen falta palabras. Perdón , no es mi intención herirlo.** \- me volvió a besar , está ves más corto, me abrazo fuerte y firme , y se levantó para acomodar los platos .

Tome mi saco y sin pensarlo ni saludarla abrí la puerta y hui..

Ví como intento detenerme , como al instante en que yo Cruze esa puerta me expresó : "perdón Roy" tan bello se oia mi nombre en sus labios carmesí, pero que sentido tenía ? Alguien me la había robado.. alguien se atrevio a tocar mi reina.

No sabía donde ir.. quería volver a su casa y gritarle todo lo que sentía en la cara, quería caminar hasta que me dueñan los pies para tener otra cosa en que preocuparme.

Fui a lo de Madame Chrismas, ella sabía que decirme. Al entrar me recibió una de las chicas tan amable como siempre. Pedí a madam hablar s olo con ella para contarle l sucedido , ella como siempre me recibió con todo el amor que tenía. No hacía falta contarle mucho, sabía todo de mi, lo importante era lo reciente. A lo que me dijo;

- **Hijo.. si la amas como dices pelea por ella. Mañana Dile lo que significa para ti , no la pierdas, desde el primer día que la trajes esta casa supe que era especial para ti..** -ella siempre tenía las palabras justas , me despedí y enfile hacia mi apartamento.

Al llegar me tire en el sillón , no tenía fuerzas para llegar a la cama. Mi mente daba mil vueltas, quien era ese hombre , que sentía ella por mi, por el , porque ella me daba esa orden a mi,.. no paraba. Me dormí como o estaba.

Te amo Riza Hawkeye.. porque me haces esto? Si mi vida depende de vos..

Jamás seré el rey sin mi reina al lado.


	2. 2 Cambios

Voy a ir aclarando en la cabeza de quién estamos.jaj porque pensé en no hacerlo, pero iba a quedar confuso. Espero lo disfruten!

\-- Riza

No pude dormir en toda la noche , mi cabeza daba mil vueltas y no encontraba respuesta.. como pude decirle eso? Entre nosotros jamás hicieron falta las palabras, pero fue demasiado, en sus ojos había visto la derrota. Roy Mustang jamás aceptaba una derrota pero ahí estaba, abatido por la noticia que acababa de darle.

Entre a darme un baño aún recordando cada palabra, cada mirada, cada detalle.. esa noche había sido la más hermosa junto a el.. salí, di de comer a Black Hayate lo salude y me encaminé al cuartel.

UPS! Olvidaba lo importante..

\-- Roy

No quería despertarme , quería que sea un sueño.. me negaba a aceptar esas palabras, retumbraron durante toda la noche en mi cabeza. Me había dado ella el día libre como si yo fuera su subordinado, debía aceptarlo? No tenía nada que hacer.. asique no le hice caso , además es mejor enfrentar los peores momentos..

Camine a paso lento, disfrute cada vista del parque , las hojas verdes. , El aire puro. Quería retrasar ese momento.. además realmente quería conocerlo, saber si estaba a la altura de mi reina , si era apuesto , si trabajaba , si se había enamorado de ella o la usaba.. al fin y al cabo la amo y solo quiero lo mejor para ella , por más que yo no lo sea.

Llegué.. me quedé parado en la puerta alrededor de 10 minutos, no quería entrar , estaba encaprichado como un Niño que no quiere entrar al jardín.

Di el primer paso

\-- Riza

Havoc y Fury estaban haciendo el papeleo , mientras yo me ocupaba de decorar todo. Quería que este perfecto absolutamente todo, que no falte nada.. era la primera vez que hacía esto me lo había tomado muy encerio.

Brenda y Falman habían ido por mas café, en esta oficina se lo beben como agua..

\- **Teniente!!! El coronel vino a trabajar igual , que hacemos!!!???** \- Breda entró corriendo como si se lo llevará el diablo. Estaba alvorotado y sudaba mares.

\- **Como? Ayer le dije que se tome el día libre! Es tan terco. Detengalo como sea. Le dije que hoy no podía estar aquí**. - al instante en que pronuncie la última palabra ya estaba volando hacia el , Roy era capaz de prender fuego a Brenda , lo había mandado a la hoguera? Espero que esté bien.

Mientras el lo detenía nosotros guardabamos todo lo q había estado decorando. No podía ver todo esto..

\- **Havoc ayúdame a sacar esto por favor** .

\- **Si Teniente, cree usted que lo podrá detener ?** \- decía mientras desenganchaba las pancartas

\- **espero que si , no puede ver todo esto, le di el día libre para que sea una sorpresa, pero es tan testarudo.. creo que no ayudo lo que le dije** \- creo que había cometido un error , a lo mejor lo que le dije fue demasiado para el, y conociendolo iba a ser un desastre.

\- **Riza.. que le dijiste ?** \- Havoc me sonó a un hermano mayor que regañaba a su hermana..

\- **em**.. - no sabía que palabras usar- **le dije que hoy iba a traer a mi novio para q lo conozcan y que no quería que este el presente.**

\- **PERO SI ERES!!! Cómo vas a decirle eso??? Sabes tan bien como nosotros que el está enamorado de ti desde siempre y justo eso vas a decirle ? Cómo no va a estar así , obvio que iba a venir. Lo haces aproposito? Santo Dios Riza , siento tan inteligente como vas a hacer eso, ahora no habrá persona que lo calme**

Con cada palabra que salía de su boca yo más me hacía una bolita arrepentida contra las paredes del cuartel. No podía ser tan tonta, Tenía razon con cada cosa que dijo.. creo q al final quería saber que sentía el y use eso como excusa..

\-- Roy

Mis pies ardian el suelo, estaba que explotaba por dentro. Deseaba llegar allí y convertirlo en cenizas. Me arrepenti, lo había pensado mejor y no quería saber de el , quería desaparecerlo de la vida de mi Riza.

\- **Coronel Coronel!!!** \- era Breda.. se acercaba a mi corriendo con los brazos agitandose en el aire. - **detengase coronel! Puede escucharme ?**

Lo tenía colgado de mis tobillos . No me faltaron ganas de ir calentando con él.

\- **que quiere Breda? Estoy ocupado, no ve que intento llegar al cuartel?**

\- **de eso quería hablarle!! La Teniente Hawkeye se encuentra en problemas** \- Riza !! Mi cuerpo de paro en seco y le diriji una mirada fulminante - **em..este.. le decía que la teniente está en el área de tiro y parecía que tenía un problema..**

Mis piernas se movieron antes que mi cabeza pensara algo. Estaba corriendo hacia allí. Donde ella tenía problemas ahí estaría yo, como ella hacia conmigo..

\-- Riza

\- Teniente interrumpió Breda abriendo la puerta de par en par - **logré interceptar al Coronel , pero casi me incinera** \- me dijo casi llorando - **cuando estaba a punto le dije que usted tenía un problema en el área de tiro y se dirigía hacia allí, creo que es mejor que valla usted , es a la única que tiene miedo**

\- **Está bien , buen trabajo.. yo me encargo de el. Haré que vuelva a su casa asique vuelvan a poner todo y terminen sin mi. Tiene q estar todo listo para mañana** \- les dije mientras me iba, note sus miradas de odio en mi espalda, pero trabajo más pesado era el mío.

Mientras me dirigía al área de tiro pensaba una excusa un plan para que se valla a su casa sin protestar..

\- **Coronel , que hace aquí solo?** \- estaba de espaldas, con la cabeza gacha..

-...- me había escuchado pero solo miraba el piso, tenía sus guantes puestos .

\- **Roy**.. - lo abrace apoyando mi cabeza en su espalda, sintiendo su corazón con mis manos..

\- **Perdón Riza, no puedo con esta farsa, quería mostrarme feliz, quería desearte lo mejor y verte feliz con otra persona , pero no puedo.. el amor que siento por vos desde el primer día que te ví no me deja sentir otra cosa más que terror.. terror de perderte**. - su voz estaba quebrada. Se dió vuelta, me tomo las manos y me miraba fijo a los ojos , me sentí tan culpable por mentirle de esa manera.. no podía sostenerle la mirada.

Pasó por mi mente todo , Absolutamente todo lo que vivimos desde ese día que se presentó en la casa preguntando por mi padre , desde nuestro primer beso cuando éramos dos niños, la despedida.. todo, toda nuestra historia estaba en sus ojos.

Me besó. Tan cálido, tan suave.. era un sueño, después de todo lo que pasamos , volver a ese beso de él fue hermoso.. le correspondi el beso de la manera más dulce, quería hacerle sentir el amor que teníamos el uno por el otro. Me abrazo por la cintura y sentí todo el calor de su cuerpo sobre mi. Me separe de él , solo para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

\- **Roy.. tengo que decirte algo pero no quiero que te enojes** \- me volvió a besar, casi que no me dejaba hablar. - Roy encerio..

\- **No quiero escucharte , en este momento sos toda mía.** \- me dijo mientras me besaba el cuello.

\- **pero quiero decirte algo sobre lo d ayer.. era mentira , no venía mi novio, de echo no tengo** \- me miro fijo, puso su media sonrisa pícara que me desarma totalmente..

\- **Así que mintiendo Riza Hawkeye.. a mi.. a tu coronel? Debe ser una buena razón...** \- me dijo en un tono burlon, se notaba la felicidad de saber que no era real lo que le dije.

\- **Lo siento.. juro que si es una buena razón mi Fhürer** \- casi que se le saltan los ojos.. no sabía que responderme..

\- **perdón?**

\- **si, roy, mañana te ascienden a fhürer y Grumman pidió que te hagamos una fiesta.. eso hacíamos hoy y no queríamos que estés para prepararte todo como una sorpresa.. iba a ser algo especial para vos y queríamos hacértelo lo más lindo posible. Huges hubiera hecho esto.** \- se había quedado sin palabras

\- **Riza, sabes lo que significa esto? No sólo voy a alcanzar mi objetivo, sino que voy a hacerlo con mi reina a mi lado. Te amo más que nunca.** \- me tomo por la cintura y me beso mucho más fuerte que antes , no fue tan dulce, sino más deseoso.. estaba feliz , alegre, pero aún así me confesó..

\- **pensé que te perdía , que ya no ibas a estar a mi lado.. me dió terror pensar en eso anoche no pude dormir pensando en tus palabras.. me alegra que fuera esto lo que tenías guardado.**

Nos despedimos , con otro beso mas corto..

\-- Roy

No podía creer.. todo esto paso tan rápido. Pensé que la perdia y todo lo contrario.. me iban a ascender , la tenía a ella a mi lado , todo era perfecto.

Me fui a dormir con el más hermoso recuerdo que podía llevarme, su sabor en los labios. Dormí toda la noche pensando en ella.. quería tenerla acá en mi cama, a mi lado, donde yo podría protegerla como ella hizo conmigo estos años, la amaba más que a nada en este mundo..

Ese amor al final se estaba cumpliendo. La iba a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo.. mañana empieza otra etapa en nuestras vidas


End file.
